CANDY KISS
by kirameku-14
Summary: EunHaeHyuk Fanfiction. "Hukum aku kalau begitu sayang… aaakh!" - "Kau tahanan kamar mulai malam ini." - Kesukaan Hyukjae terhadap permen manis membuat Donghae yang sudah merana karena ditinggalkan itu merajuk kesal. Apakah hukuman Donghae untuk Hyukjae? Read it, Reader-nim.


.

.

CANDY KISS.

Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae X Lee Donghae.

EunHaeHyuk.

Boys Love, a little spoon of lime, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.

.

.

.

Donghae tahu… bahkan lebih dari tahu jika Hyukjae-nya itu adalah pecinta makanan manis. Tapi, yang tidak diketahui oleh Donghae adalah, seberapa parahnya kecintaan Hyukjae akan makanan manis. Seperti contohnya hari ini, Hyukjae yang baru saja kembali dari liburannya itu pulang dengan tumpukkan makanan manis sebagai oleh-olehnya.

Setiap hari, ada saja makanan manis yang menyumpal mulut Hyukjae. Saat Donghae main ke kamar Hyukjae pun aroma manis itu tercium di udara. Saat Donghae yang niatnya adalah bertemu dengan Hyukjae mendapati Hyukjae duduk dengan manis sembari mengulum sebuah permen, Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi yang tak Donghae tahu adalah, bahkan di saku, di tas atau bahkan di tangan Hyukjae selalu saja terselip makanan manis yang memang disengaja Hyukjae. Contohnya saat mereka sedang latihan untuk mempersiapkan album terbaru mereka ini, Hyukjae duduk menyandar pada dinding ruang latihan sementara tangannya merogoh saku _hoodie_ nya untuk mendapatkan permen, makanan manis yang paling disukainya.

"Hei…" sapa Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae membuka bungkus permen entah keberapa yang akan masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae.

"Heum?" hanya itu saja respon Hyukjae karena memang mulutnya sibuk mengulum manisnya permen itu.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau amat menyukai permen-permen itu." Donghae mulai sedikit menggerutu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau _'kan_ tahu jika aku memang menyukai permen yang manis ini." Senyuman manis itupun turut serta menemani jawaban Hyukjae.

"Bahkan lebih dari _hyung_?" Heechul yang rupanya mendengarkan itupun bertanya karena ia juga penasaran.

" _Ung!_ Bahkan lebih dari _hyung!_ " jawab Hyukjae dengan riangnya. Jawaban itu membuat Heechul menggerutu dan meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan langkah yang menghentak kesal.

" _Arraseo_ …" sementara Yesung yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka kini hanya bisa mengelus-elus singkat rambut kemerahan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang kembali sibuk dengan permennya itu, melupakan seorang Lee Donghae yang makin bersungut-sungut dan menatap benci pada permen yang akan kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae. Hal itu membuat Donghae lumayan kesal dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan latihan, Donghae rasa ia butuh udara segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

" _Eoh_? Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae saat ia baru pulang dan mendapati Donghae duduk nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh aku kesini?" ah… rupanya Donghae masih kesal.

"Eiii… melarang pun kau akan tetap melakukannya, kau _'kan_ suka seenaknya dan tak mendengarkan orang lain." Hyukjae yang memang menyadari jika Donghae lumayan kesal itu hanya menanggapi Donghae dengan santai.

" _YA!_ Lee Hyukjae! Kau… kau seenaknya pergi ke luar negeri tanpa mengajakku. Tak memberi kabar apapun selama di sana. Lalu… fotomu bertebaran di luaran sana, dengan gadis-gadis Eropa sana, bahkan dengan om-om juga. Kemudian, begitu kau pulang kau malah mengacuhkan ku dan malah sibuk dengan permen-permen itu! Kau tak tahu perasaan ku atau apa _hah?!_ "

 _ **CUP**_

Mulut Donghae yang membentak itu dibungkam oleh Hyukjae yang cukup pusing mendengar Donghae yang tiada hentinya bersuara. Pagutan-pagutan manis itu terasa begitu lembut ketika kedua bibir itu bertemu. Perlahan, lidah Hyukjae menari dan memasuki mulut Donghae. Lidah terampil itu berusaha untuk memasukkan permen manis yang sedari tadi sedang ia kulum.

Mereka berdua saling melumat dan memagut tanpa jeda. Lelehan saliva masing-masing mengalir, entah milik siapa. Sembari memagut, tangan-tangan nakal mereka tiada henti untuk saling meraba, mengagumi keindahan tubuh pasangan mereka.

"Ahh…" desah Donghae begitu Hyukjae melepaskan pagutan mereka.

" _Hmmm~_ kau manis _baby_ Hae!" seringai Hyukjae mengiringi lidah nakalnya yang kini meliuk indah dibibirnya sekedar merasakan lagi sensasi setelah berciuman dengan Donghae yang terasa manis itu.

"Tentu saja manis. Kau memainkan permen itu di dalam mulutku." Jawab Donghae disertai matanya yang memutar jengah mendengar komentar Hyukjae. "Dan ah… aku masih belum menghukummu untuk semua perlakuanmu padaku beberapa hari ini, sayang. Ditambah lagi yang barusan, mana bisa puas aku hanya dengan ciuman seperti itu."

Kini, lengan kekar Donghae itu menarik Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, hanya untuk memudahkan Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae dibawah kekuasaannya.

"Hukum aku kalau begitu sayang… _aaakh!_ " ucapan yang penuh dengan aura sensual nan menggoda itu ditutup dengan sebuah teriakan yang mengindikasikan kenikmatan tersendiri untuk Hyukjae.

"Kau tahanan kamar mulai malam ini." Dengus Donghae di tengkuk Hyukjae dan kemudian Donghae kembali menorehkan tandanya akan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

 _Haha… drabble singkat tentang permen dan sebuah ciuman. Dan ini fresh from the oven, masih anget nih…_

 _Saya gatel banget pengen ngetik gegara Donghae ngegalau di Instagram. Hyukjaenya kabur ke Italia, dan Donghae bingung mau ngapain. Siapa sih yang gak gantel pengen ngetik ff bedasarkan kegalauannya ikan ganteng yang gak bisa hidup tanpa monyet energik satu itu. Kkkkk~ dan ini juga ditambah kebiasaan saya di real life yang lagi keranjingan makan permen dalam seminggu terakhir ini._

 _Dan jangan protes cuma ada lime kecut sekilas… puasa reader-nim… puasa~_

.


End file.
